


rollercoaster

by citizen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Lesbian awakening, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Sexual Tension, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citizen/pseuds/citizen
Summary: It's only been five days since Renjun's lesbian awakening and she hasn't stopped staring at Donghyuck's boobs since.





	rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> in this verse they're in highschool but they're both eighteen! un-beta'd, sorry i just horny and i like boobs a lot

It's only been five days since Renjun's lesbian awakening and she hasn't stopped staring at Donghyuck's boobs since. 

It makes her feel all grossed out and guilty, as if she's a lecherous old man who objectifies girls and treats them like sex objects because she can't control her over-active libido. But Donghyuck isn't just any girl—she's Donghyuck, for fuck's sake. She's witty and smart and beautiful and she gets under Renjun's skin like no one else ever does, riles her up then calms her down like Renjun's on a rollercoaster ride and Donghyuck is the operator. Her boobs, and her figure, are just nice touches, like the cherry on top of an ice-cream sundae. 

Frankly, it's embarrassing to admit, but what had induced Renjun's lesbian panic and the meltdown that followed five days ago was this: Mark had finally found a free weekend to come back and visit from college, so the seven of them decided to catch a movie and dinner together to catch up, even in the midst of competition season (for Jaemin and Jeno) and stress over college applications (for all the third years). 

On that night, Donghyuck had shown up wearing a white crop top. It had a wide neck and was tight-fitting, and accentuated the shape of Donghyuck's tits very, very nicely. Donghyuck's cleavage was peeking out of the neckline just slightly, and Renjun could see the very clear outline of her black bra underneath. Renjun, in her gay panic-induced haze, had untied the cardigan from around her waist, manhandled Donghyuck into the sleeves, and buttoned up every single button until Donghyuck's chest was completely out of view, as Jaemin watched the entire scene unfold with an unimpressed look directed at her. Donghyuck, thoroughly confused by Renjun right upon arrival, had let Renjun manoeuvre her into the cardigan without protest. 

Three days after during a free period, Jaemin had waltzed up to Renjun and plopped down Jeno's seat while Jeno was in the bathroom, and told her this: "Can you do something about Donghyuck? The UST between you two is getting unbearable." 

"What the fuck is UST," Renjun had mumbled, doodling a cat in the margin of her math worksheet. 

"Unresolved sexual tension," Jaemin replied smoothly, as if he's been talking about any other mundane topic that's deemed socially acceptable between a boy and a girl, like the weather, or what they should get for lunch today. 

Renjun almost choked. It wasn't as if they avoided talking about anything sexual within their group, but the confines of those were usually limited to dick jokes and vague euphemisms, nothing as point-blank as this. 

"There is no sexual tension whatsoever. I'm not attracted to Donghyuck, and even if I was, she's not attracted to me. End of story," Renjun said. "Also, can we not have this conversation now, we have math later and I have to finish at least half of these questions." 

Jaemin snorted. 

"You act as if I can't see you doodling in plain sight. Besides, you could just copy off Jeno's worksheet, he probably got everything right." At that, Jaemin had narrowed his eyes. "But fine, I'll humour you, since you're being so studious for once. Please just do something. Kiss her, fuck her, whatever." 

Jaemin rose from Jeno’s seat and stalked back to his own, leaving Renjun, feathers ruffled and heart pounding faster than usual in her chest. She hadn't known Jaemin could be this direct. 

Fast forward to today, lunch. Renjun is staring at Donghyuck’s tits again, mindlessly stabbing at the cabbage on her plate as Donghyuck engages Jisung in an argument over who tanks better in Overwatch. Renjun is completely disengaged from the conversation, partially because she doesn’t play Overwatch and partially because she’s trying to figure out which bra Donghyuck wore today. 

Renjun has heard Donghyuck’s mother scold her for not wearing an undershirt underneath her uniform countless times, and frankly Renjun agrees, because then at least she wouldn’t have to stare at Donghyuck’s boobs for as long as she does. It’s most likely the pale pink one with a cute strawberry pattern across the cups and wings, lacy straps, and a tiny red bow on the centre gore. She’s seen the matching set before in Donghyuck’s room, haphazardly strewn on the sheets along with other lingerie items and clothes before Donghyuck had swept everything onto the floor and dived onto her bed.

Having figured the bra out, Renjun zooms out to focus on the way Donghyuck’s boobs fill out the front of her uniform blouse. The blouse fits well across Donghyuck’s shoulders, and is just a tad bit stretched at the chest. Renjun eyes the creases of the blouse across Donghyuck’s boobs and at her sides, and barely manages to bite back a sigh. She feels like a disgusting old man with a schoolgirl fetish.

At that thought, she manages to wrench her gaze away from Donghyuck’s tits up to her face, only to find that—god forbid—Donghyuck is already looking at her.

Donghyuck grins at Renjun cheekily, blowing her a kiss and winking. She lets go of her utensils to cup her tits, and gives them one firm bounce, all while maintaining eye contact with Renjun.

“Gross,” Jaemin comments, angling his body away from the two of them and electing to join Jisung and Chenle’s conversation about PUBG. Jeno doesn’t speak, but he shifts slightly away from his spot beside Renjun.

Renjun inhales harshly through her nostrils, and glares at Donghyuck, who licks her lips and stares back in silent challenge. By now, Renjun is far too familiar with the well-worn tune of their tango. She reaches across the table and grabs Donghyuck’s tie by the knot, nails deliberately scraping across the exposed part of Donghyuck’s skin. She pulls slowly, and Donghyuck bends as far forward as she can with the table in between them. From this angle, she can see down Donghyuck’s shirt, the plump swell of her tits pressing against the table, and Renjun has never wanted to sink her teeth into anything else so badly.

Renjun’s gaze drops from Donghyuck’s eyes to her chest, then to her lips, then back to her eyes again. She can see Donghyuck following the movement with her eyes, and when their gazes meet again, Donghyuck licks her lips unconsciously. Donghyuck usually puts on lip tint, Renjun thinks absentmindedly, but for some reason she’d gone with lip gloss today, and Renjun wants to lick and bite and suck until the sheen disappears completely from Donghyuck’s bottom lip.

“Okay, that’s enough kids,” Jeno says, giving Renjun a light knock on the head with his fist. “We have to get back to class.”

Renjun lets go of Donghyuck’s tie and delivers a heavy punch to Jeno’s shoulder as payback. Donghyuck leans back and clears her throat, smoothening down her blouse and tie. Renjun relishes the way Donghyuck purses her lips, visibly flustered, blush creeping up her neck.

  
  
  
  


Renjun swings the door to the sleeping lounge open, only to find Donghyuck sprawled across one of the floor mats, laying on her front and legs swinging idly in the air. She’s watching something on her phone, Airpods tucked into her ears.

Renjun makes her way over and dumps her bag on the floor, giving Donghyuck’s butt a firm squeeze before settling onto the mat beside her. She steals Donghyuck’s Airpod and puts it on her right ear.

“Cutting class too?" Renjun asks, squinting at Donghyuck’s screen. "Are you watching Kissing Booth again?" 

“Ugh, why can’t you lie on a different mattress,” Donghyuck complains in the same breath that she hooks her chin on Renjun’s shoulder and shifts her phone so that it’s in the middle of the both of them. “Also shut up, Kissing Booth is good.”

“Noah’s so creepy and possessive though,” Renjun says, wrinkling her nose in distaste. “I don’t find it cute.”

“That’s because your brand of romanticism is different from mine, you Disney Princess wannabe,” Donghyuck says as Noah sweeps Elle into a blazing kiss on-screen. Renjun huffs, but doesn’t bite back. Wet sounds of kissing fill both their ears, and Donghyuck shifts, almost imperceptibly.

“Hey,” Donghyuck says, less voice and more breath. “If I ran a kissing booth, would you come?”

  
__ Kiss her, fuck her, whatever.  
  


In a swift movement, Renjun knocks the phone out of Donghyuck’s hand, flipping her over and pinning her wrists above her head. The pulse on Donghyuck’s wrist starts throbbing harder, and Renjun grins razor-sharp. She’s never felt this exhilarated in her life.

Renjun brings one knee in between Donghyuck’s thighs, and Donghyuck honest-to-god _whimpers_ as Renjun brushes against the skin of her inner thighs. Renjun positions her elbows so that she’s caging Donghyuck in, and leans down towards Donghyuck’s face, excruciatingly slow.

“You don’t have to run a kissing booth to make me come,” Renjun says, voice dangerously low, “baby.”

Renjun feels it too, when a full-blown shiver wracks Donghyuck’s entire body, and it makes her feel a heady rush of adrenaline, to have Donghyuck, fiery mischievous stubborn beautiful Donghyuck, right where she wants.

“I know,” Donghyuck shoots back, nostrils flared and pupils dilated. “Just need to shake my tits in your face a couple of times and you’ll be squirting like there’s no tomorrow.”

Renjun snorts, and lowers her face to Donghyuck’s chest, resting her cheek against Donghyuck’s left breast.

“Since you offered so kindly,” Renjun quips, blowing air into the gap between Donghyuck’s tits through the gap between the buttons on her blouse. Donghyuck jerks, arching slightly. Renjun chuckles, low and throaty, and lets her eyelids fall shut, nosing at Donghyuck’s boobs. When her lips graze a slight bump on the otherwise smooth plane of fabric, Donghyuck lets out a high noise that’s halfway between a squeak and a whine, and it takes Renjun a good two seconds to realise that those are Donghyuck’s nipples.

“Shut up,” Donghyuck says, wriggling out of Renjun’s grasp when she laughs into Donghyuck’s chest. “Shut up. Don’t say it.”

“You aren’t any better than me, huh,” Renjun says, sitting back on her haunches and licking her lips. “It’s okay. It’s really hot. You make me so wet, baby.”

“Shut the fuck off,” Donghyuck whines. Her voice is muffled from where she’s rolled over, face pressed against the mat they’d been laying on. “How’m I supposed to go to fucking class with my fucking nipples showing through my shirt.”

“I can lend you my hoodie, you can wear it over your blouse,” Renjun says, grinning. “But only if you call me Unnie.”

“What kind of bullshit is that, you’re barely three months older,” Donghyuck groans, reaching for Renjun’s bag directly, but Renjun gets there first, snatching her backpack and holding it out of Donghyuck’s reach.

“Nuh-uh,” Renjun taunts. “Say ‘Renjun-unnie’.”

Donghyuck whines, rising onto her knees and waddling forward towards Renjun with her arms stretched out. Renjun slides backwards easily, holding her backpack behind her back. Donghyuck looks so cute like this, Renjun thinks, all pouty and flushed and still turned on but trying to reign her horniness in.

They continue like this for a while, a game of cat and mouse, until Donghyuck manages to grab hold of Renjun’s skirt and Renjun ends up with a lapful of Donghyuck’s face and chest.

“Please?” Donghyuck asks, voice impossibly small, looking up at Renjun through her lashes. Renjun’s heart stutters. Donghyuck absolutely knows what she’s doing, and it’s so infuriating and sexy at the same time. “Renjun-unnie.”

Renjun feels like she’s about to combust into a million pieces of tiny dust particles. She throws her hoodie at Donghyuck, and it lands on top of Donghyuck’s head, flopping over her eyes with a soft thwack!

“Thank you so much, Unnie,” Donghyuck chirps, all peppy and saccharine sweet. She fits her arms through the sleeves and pulls her head through the neckhole. The hoodie is big on Renjun, and it’s loose on Donghyuck as well, though the chest area is significantly more filled out. The peaks of Donghyuck’s nipples, Renjun is torn to discover, are perfectly hidden under the fabric.

Donghyuck looks so unbelievably snuggly, Renjun just wants to bury her face in Donghyuck’s chest and cuddle her.

“... Hey,” Donghyuck says, uncharacteristically timid. She fiddles with them hem of Renjun’s hoodie, avoiding Renjun’s gaze. “You wanna come over later?”

Renjun flushes.

“Uh. Yeah. Sure,” Renjun replies, gulping. Her heart’s beating at double time.

“Okay. Great,” Donghyuck says, inching slowly towards the door. “I’ll text you. Gotta go. Bye!”

Donghyuck leaves like the wind, leaving Renjun with a lurch in a gut and a pounding in her chest.

  
  
  
  
  


_Pick up_, Renjun wills with all her might.  _ Pick up, pick up, please pick up. _

“Hello?” Renjun could cry from relief. “Renjun?”

“Mark,” Renjun says, breathless. She checks her Apple Watch again. Twelve minutes until Donghyuck is dismissed from class. “Do you have time? Ten minutes? I need to ask you some stuff.”

“Yeah sure,” Mark’s voice, slightly muffled and distorted from the other side of the phone, fills Renjun’s ears. It’s about as comforting as it can get, sitting on the toilet seat of the girls’ bathroom on the fifth floor of the arts block. “What’s up?”

“Do you ever feel guilty for viewing women in a sexual manner?” Renjun asks, forcing the whole thing out in a single breath. Her lungs ache.

“Is this about Donghyuck?” Mark asks. “Don’t worry, I’m like ninety-nine percent sure she’s into you too.”

“I-I mean,” Renjun says, spluttering. “How did you—what are—kinda but that’s not the point? Just answer the question!”

“Um, well, I guess it’s normal to be sexually attracted to people,” Mark says, voice surprisingly steady for the topic at hand. Renjun guesses she’s not the only one he’s had to play sex-ed senpai to. She thinks about Jaemin and Jeno, and shudders. “There’s nothing wrong with that. All the more if it’s reciprocated.”

“I’m scared,” Renjun says, swallowing. “Of objectifying her.”

“But Renjun, don’t you see?” Mark interjects. “You like her for so much more.”

And Renjun thinks. She thinks about the way Donghyuck smiles, eyes curved into pretty little crescents. She thinks about the way they egg each other on, and bring each other up, and make each other laugh. She thinks about the way they’re always on the same side, and the way Donghyuck had once, in a moment of euphoria, declared Renjun as, in no uncertain terms, her “soulmate”.

“Oh,” Renjun says. There’s a lump in her throat, and getting words out of her mouth is tough. She sniffs loudly. It’s a disgusting, snotty sound that makes Mark snort on the other end.

“You good now?” Mark asks, and Renjun can hear the smile in his voice. She feels a surge of emotion rush through her. “Go get’em, tiger. And remember to wash your hands before you finger her. Especially under the nails!”

“Oh my god,” Renjun groans. “Shut the hell up, Mark.”

  
  
  
  
  


Renjun watches Donghyuck sweep all the articles of clothing off her bed and flop down on it with a sense of deja vu.

The journey home had been… something, to say the least. Donghyuck had been impossibly clingier than usual, practically hanging off Renjun’s arm and levelling the most intense stares at her. On the bus, Renjun had squeezed Donghyuck’s thigh in warning, finger’s skirting a little too close to the insides of her thighs. Donghyuck, in retaliation, had placed her hand over Renjun’s, and dragged both of their hands upwards so that Renjun’s fingers were under her skirt.

Donghyuck was definitely not wearing her safety shorts.

“So,” Donghyuck says, tugging Renjun down onto the bed beside her. She’s unbelievably shy considering all the fucking foreplay they’ve gone through. “How do you wanna do this?”

“I can’t finger you,” Renjun says bluntly.

Donghyuck furrows her eyebrows. “Why not?”

“Jisung did my nails last week,” Renjun says, spreading her hands to show Donghyuck. They’re a warm yellow, with pale pink accents and Moomin stickers on each thumb. Renjun has taken extra special care to make sure she doesn’t chip them. This also means Renjun hasn’t fingered herself ever since her lesbian awakening. “Sorry, but I’m not going to ruin them for you.”

“That’s fair,” Donghyuck says, taking Renjun’s hands in her own to admire the nails. The action feels oddly romantic for what they’re about to do, Renjun thinks. It makes her feel like a princess. “So what, then?”

Renjun puckers her lips and Donghyuck, withdrawing a hand from Donghyuck’s grasp to point a finger at her bottom lip. Her other hand, still in Donghyuck’s hold, reaches to trace Donghyuck’s pulse point, feeling it stutter under her touch. She smiles as seductively as she can, and loosens her tie, undoing the top two buttons of her blouse.

“So,” Renjun all but purrs, blowing Donghyuck a kiss. “Come and get it, baby.”

There’s a moment of stillness, then Donghyuck surges forward to kiss Renjun.

It’s the first time they’re kissing, all things considered, and Renjun savours it the best way she knows how, licking and biting and sucking like she’s trying to ingrain the taste of Donghyuck’s lips into her memory. Donghyuck is just as relentless, kissing Renjun with a force that drives her backwards, closer and closer to the headboard. Donghyuck clambers onto Renjun’s lap as she bites on Renjun’s bottom lip, hard, and the combination of movements surprise Renjun so much that she involuntarily lets out a moan, rough and guttural. Donghyuck seizes the opportunity, prodding her tongue into Renjun’s open mouth. Their tongues twist together for a moment, and then Donghyuck starts thrusting her tongue in and out of Renjun’s lips.

Renjun growls, hands finding Donghyuck’s waist and squeezing, a silent warning. She separates from Donghyuck suddenly, taking a moment to admire Donghyuck’s spit-slick lips and the way her tongue is still hanging out of her mouth in surprise. Donghyuck whine, chasing after Renjun’s lips, but then Renjun’s hands are under her skirt, grabbing at Donghyuck’s panties, and Renjun grinds upwards, forcing a groan out of Donghyuck’s pretty lips.

Two can play at a game, Renjun thinks, as she shoves her tongue down Donghyuck’s throat in retaliation. Donghyuck gasps, but recovers quickly, pulling Renjun impossibly closer by her tie, both their tongues battling for dominance in Donghyuck’s mouth. But then, Donghyuck’s tongue falls pliant, and her lips close entirely around Renjun’s tongue. She gives Renjun’s tongue a hard suck, grinding down onto Renjun’s bare thigh, and Renjun feels like she’s lost control of her body for a split second, melting into Donghyuck’s embrace, the feeling of Donghyuck’s damp panties against her thigh lighting a fire ablaze in her gut.

Renjun breaks away from Donghyuck, pushing her down onto the mattress on her back and shucking off her skirt and shorts. Donghyuck stares at her hungrily, reaching down to touch herself, but Renjun quickly bats her hands away. She flips Donghyuck’s skirt over and brushes her fingers over the damp spot on Donghyuck’s panties. Donghyuck keens, hips jerking, but Renjun retracts her hand.

Renjun crawls forward, straddling Donghyuck’s left thigh and slotting her own thigh against Donghyuck’s crotch. Donghyuck cries in relief, hips starting to buck against Renjun’s thigh in earnest, and it takes all of Renjun’s self control not to grind down as well. Instead, Renjun reaches for Donghyuck’s tie and pushes it to the side, undoing the buttons on Donghyuck’s blouse. She takes a moment to admire how cute Donghyuck looks in the strawberry-print bra, and think about how much she wants to wreck her.

“Up,” Renjun commands, and Donghyuck arches beautiful against Renjun. Renjun reaches behind Donghyuck to unclasp her bra. Donghyuck hums, raising her arms so that Renjun can get rid of both the blouse and bra.

Once that’s done, Renjun sits back on her haunches to admire Donghyuck in her almost-naked glory. Donghyuck is still grinding against Renjun’s thigh, albeit a little weaker than before. Donghyuck’s right hand is clutches Renjun’s hip in a vice-like grip, and her left hand travels up her own body, slowly, over her tummy and the slopes of her tits, stopping to toy with her hardened nipples a second, before disappearing past her lips. Donghyuck is putting on a show for Renjun, like she always does, and Renjun appreciates it, drinking in the sight and sounds of Donghyuck sucking harshly on her own fingers before reaching down, fingers sneaking underneath her panties to rub at her own heat.

Renjun takes a deep breath, steadying herself as she starts to undo the rest of the buttons on her blouse. Donghyuck watches the movement with interest, fingers rubbing her clit in lazy circles. Renjun leans down as she gets rid of her bra, pressing wet kisses on Donghyuck from her navel up to her sternum. Renjun exhales, burying her face in between Donghyuck’s tits, taking in Donghyuck’s scent, a hint of sweat and milky soap and Victoria’s Secret body mist. She laps at the skin there, little kitten licks that make Donghyuck jerk and twitch and buck against Renjun.

“Mmm,” Renjun moans, nosing at the side of Donghyuck’s tits. “Been wanting to do this for a while.”

“Ugh,” Donghyuck groans, throwing an arm around Renjun’s neck. “You’re impossible.”

Renjun hums and shifts. She repositions herself and licks a long stripe from the underside of Donghyuck’s tit across her nipple up to her collarbone, then bites down at the skin there, suckling until the blooming red mark doesn’t fade. Donghyuck whines at the pain, and Renjun gives the spot a couple of licks to soothe it before moving on to Donghyuck’s other nipple, twirling the hardened peak around her tongue.

Then Renjun leans back slightly, Donghyuck’s arm still around her neck, and spits on each of Donghyuck’s nipples. Donghyuck yelps a little at the feeling of the cold liquid. Renjun shifts, and then lowers herself back down.

The feeling of Donghyuck’s bare chest pressed against hers, their nipples touching, is headying, and Renjun can’t help the loud moan that escapes from her mouth. Donghyuck reaches up to kiss Renjun, trying to swallow her moans, and it takes all of Renjun’s willpower to just pant open-mouthed against Donghyuck’s lips. Renjun’s so fucking turned on she’s lightheaded, and she can feel the uncomfortable press of her soaked panties against her leaking pussy.

Then Donghyuck arches into the kiss. The movement causes their nipples to scrape against each other, and Renjun practically howls.

Donghyuck gets the message. She reaches down to push both their panties out of the way, and barely gets them midway down both their thighs before she wraps her arms around Renjun’s back, pulling them even closer together, and starts bodyrolling underneath Renjun.

The friction induced by Donghyuck’s grinding snaps Renjun out of her reverie, and she responds, pushing her body against Donghyuck’s. They fall into a rhythm, starting slow before gradually going faster and faster, and Renjun can feel the heat building up between her thighs. She groans when the ties they'd forgotten around their necks brush against their nipples. She drinks in Donghyuck’s noises, wanton moans and high-pitched whines that drive Renjun to bite the mole on the centre of Donghyuck’s throat. Donghyuck’s hands reach up for Renjun’s hair, and Renjun cums with a particularly hard scrape of fingers against her scalp.

Renjun cums impossibly hard, squirting out more liquid than she had ever with her own fingers. The liquid spills all over, onto Donghyuck’s thighs and Donghyuck’s pussy and the sheets under them. She lets herself enjoy the post-orgasm haze for five more seconds, Donghyuck’s hips still bucking desperately against her, before she sits back up and spreads Donghyuck’s thighs apart, heaving Donghyuck’s left knee over her shoulder.

Donghyuck lets Renjun move her obediently, and they both moan in unison as their pussies brush against each other. Renjun takes a breath, her thighs trembling from overstimulation, and then begins fucking into Donghyuck’s pussy, using her own cum as lubrication. Each thrust into Donghyuck’s wetness makes Renjun want to collapse into the mattress, but she carries on, one hand propping herself upright on the bed and the other gripping hard on Donghyuck’s thigh. Donghyuck cries and pushes back against Renjun’s pussy as she cums, the liquid making disgusting squelching sounds as they grind harshly against each other, riding out Donghyuck’s orgasm.

As Donghyuck’s convulses die down, Renjun dislodges herself from between Donghyuck’s thighs and flops down onto the bed, utterly spent. Renjun undoes her tie and takes it off, burying her head into Donghyuck’s pillow, whining in protest when Donghyuck rolls over and wraps her leg around Renjun’s waist, effectively pressing her wetness against Renjun’s lower back.

“Mm, that was so good, babe,” Donghyuck says, nuzzling into Renjun’s neck. “Wanna taste you next time.”

“What makes you think I want a next time with you,” Renjun mumbles into the pillow, too tired to put any actual bite into her voice.

“Oh, you definitely do.” Renjun can hear the grin in Donghyuck’s voice, and feels her pressing a kiss on Renjun’s nape. “Love you, babe.”

Renjun hums, and lets her eyes flutter shut.

**Author's Note:**

> if i wrote this? then no i didnt <3


End file.
